


New works

by Meg10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg10/pseuds/Meg10
Summary: New works i would appreciate feedback on.





	New works

Hi! So I have a couple pieces I'm working on and I would really like some feedback on whether or not anyone would read them. I'm new to writing and still trying to figure out my groove so anything is appreciated!

1\. AU Hunter world in which your parents arranged a marriage between you and Dean Winchester who you've only met once before when you were children. The story starts on your wedding day.

2\. After a one night stand you find yourself between a rock and a hard place. How do you tell the father, and how do you go on in the hunters world?

Again please let me know if you would read them either through a comment or kudos! Also of you have any ideas you want to give me I can try to write them. I'm a new nurse so I don't have a ton of time but I love writing and it helps relieve stress.

Thank you guys!


End file.
